U.S. Pat. No. 3,679,122 issued July 25, 1972 and owned by the assignee of this invention discloses a carton having a top wall, a pair of side walls and a composite bottom wall foldably joined to form a tubular structure. This patent also discloses end panels foldably joined to the end edges of the top wall and secured in vertical relation to the top wall by web structure foldably joined to the side walls and arranged to manipulate the end panel into vertical position. This patent does not disclose suspension structure whereby the carton may be supported on a hanger such as might be included within a meat rack. This carton also does not disclose door panels.